Bad move
by Random Coupler
Summary: Haji gets injuries all the time, but this one takes the cake. But why won't they heal? Why won't he wake up? This is all my fault.....'Saya thought to herself as she looked down at her knight. CO written with Jessesgirl1549


**Well you guys, Jessesgirl1549 and me thought this was a good idea and we've been working on it for some time. We don't own the show or manga or whatever.**

Saya swung her sword, blood covering it. The chiropteran dodged, barely, only to have its back stabbed by Haji's knife. It fell crystallizing on the floor. Haji landed smoothly on the ground, eyes shifting to Saya quickly, seeing if she was hurt, waiting for a command.

Saya held her sword in front of her as another chiropteran roared and charged her. She raised the sword, finding an opening, and stabbed it upwards in an power attack. The chiropteran was still for a second, unmoving, then it raised a long arm and Saya saw claws fallng on her In a flash the Chiropteran reared away from her, stumbling backwards and falling. Haji was knelt before her with the chiropteran's blood on his face, more of it was on the ground. He straightened and moved out from in front of her in a quick move, opening her view of attack.

"Haji, try and hold him down!" Saya cried, her shoulder hurting from where the chiropteran had clawed her earlier.

Haji frowned then suddenly was on down against the ground, as the chiropteran jumped over him. He slashed with his bandaged hand and blood rained down on him. Saya took the opportunity to leap at the monster while it was off balance, hearing a warning from Haji.

The creature turned in midair, landing on its back, making Saya nothing more than a target as its claws gripped her sword. Her controlled jump became a fall towards sharp teeth, the creature's jaws widening and eyes shining with rage.

A hand gripped her shoulder, pushing her away, and she hit the ground hard and tilted. Her foot twisted and blood sprayed her, then she heard the Chiropteran scream with pain. There was a loud noise next to her and as she jumped up to block the attack of Chiropteran claws, she saw Haji climbing to his knees from where he'd been thrown. He had been damaged, the entire right sleeves of his shirt and jacket were gone, and blood poured from a large ugly gash in his arm. He'd been bitten, torn, when he saved her her from the monster's attack.

"Haji, hold him down!" Saya cried, feeling how tired her body were becoming and alarmed at the amount of blood seeping from Haji's wound, blood falling on to the ground with each passing second.

Haji stared at her for a second, looking, for the first time ever, he was going to defy her command. Then he leaped up skillfully, coming down on the Chiropteran and gripping one of its arms as it fell from the sudden weight. Saya swung her blade and missed as the Chiropteran thrust backwards, causing Haji to slid beneath it. The chiropteran howled, a giant arm driving downwards to pin Haji to the ground. It's claws dug into his stomach and Saya screamed, bringing her sword up and bringing it down.

Too late, she saw the clawed, long hand speeding towards her now unprotected torso, at the exact time the massive jaws were moving towards Haji's throat. She felt her mind screaming out as she realized she would be too late to protect herself, then blinked when the arm was suddenly flying limping past her. An line of red sprayed around her, blurring her vision and making her move back a few paces to recover. Something fell at her feet and she looked quickly to it, heart stopped as she realized it was Haji's blood covered knife.

The chiropteran fell to its side, screaming and trying to move it self towards the door of the warehouse,. It revealed the dark figure beneath it, the pools and pools of blood. Saya felt anger and felt protective feelings take her as she cried out in an angry voice, flying towards the dying monster. Her sword flashed as she cut off its head, it claws now even scratching her when it tried to block the sword. The large body fell to the ground, head tumbling a feet away before it came to rest. Breathing hard, Saya turned to Haji.

"That one was strong. Why didn't you hold down the chiropteran, Haji?" She asked, confused and panting from the battle. Her face dropped when she saw that Haji didn't move. She took a couple steps towards him, then ran to the stone like man.

"Haji!"

She fell to her knees next him, her hands slowly turned his face to face her's. His breathing was uneven, his eyes tightly closed, and random places on his face covered with his blood and the chiropteran's.

"Haji! Haji! Haji!" She shook him hard, trying to wake him up. He stayed knocked out. Saya started to cry and panic,'Haji gets injuries all the time, but this one takes the cake. But why won't they heal? Why won't he wake up? This is all my fault...'Saya thought to herself as she looked down at her knight.

"DAVID! KAI! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE!"Saya screamed for help and kept on screaming until Lewis and Kai rushed in, their eyes widened seeing the scene around the queen and knight. Kai rushed to Saya and Haji's sides.

"Saya, are you okay? What's wrong with Hagi?"

"He-he's out cold and won't wake up!"Saya cried choking on her tears, Kai nodded and looked over had Lewis.

"Call up David! Now! We need to get Haji to Julia!"

Soon after Lewis called David, David arrived and helped them get Haji to Julia's office a board the Red Shield ship. Saya gripped Haji's hand as Julia inspected Haji's wounds,

"This is strange, his wounds aren't healing." Saya nodded while biting her bottom lip, trying not to cry again.

"I think he'll be alright if I bandage him up. Saya don't worry, Haji's strong and he can make it threw this, okay?"Saya nodded again, tightening her grip on her chevalier's hand, Julia's words didn't make her any less uneasy.

After Julia had patched Haji up, Saya told her that it was late and told her that it would be okay if she went and rested. Then it was just Saya and Haji, Saya bit her lip harder as she got up and took off Hagi's jacket and shirt so she could fix them later. She looked down at her one and only chevalier, his breathing was still uneven, his face looked like he was fighting something, his fists were clenched, and his skin was covered in cold sweat. She moved is hair away from his face and rested her her and on his warm cheek. She sighed,

"Haji...What have I done?", she smiled weakly as she stroked the side of his face,"I mean, I know've done stupid things, made stupid choices too. But I think I've really messed up this time,"tears started to run down her cheeks as she spoke,"Haji-Haji I-I'm sorry."

Two days went by, Haji did not get better nor worse. His wounds wouldn't heal. He wouldn't wake. He just, laid there like he was in a coma. Julia was now examining him again, trying to find what was wrong. After an hour or so, she drew a conclusion,

"Saya, most things, like healing a cut, come naturally to the body. But other things, like walking, breathing, even blinking. Is controlled by the mind. I think, I think Haji's body wants to heal, but his mind isn't letting it."Julia stated looking over her notes.

Saya stared at the doctor. 'Could she be right? Did Haji not want to get better? Did he...Did he want to die? If so, why? Why?' Saya thought as her eyes drifted back to Haji's tensed face.

"Is there anything that could help him?"Saya asked finally comeing out of her thoughts. Julia shook her head and took her glasses off to clean them with a tissue from the box on her desk,

"I don't know if he's not aware of everything going on around him. So if you maybe talked to him and asked him to get better, maybe he would. But I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Later that night, Saya got up from the chair in the corner, to the one by Haji's bed. She sighed watching his chest rise and fall, she bent over him and put her lips to his ear,

"Haji,"she whispered softly,"Haji, you, you need to get better. Please Haji, I'm begging you..."she pulled away trying not to sob into his ear, she wiped away some tears before looing back at him, he was so...So helpless, angry, frustrated, looking. And it was all her fault, she broke down. She fell to her knees crying for the third time in a row that day. Her head remained down as she shakily reached for his arm.

"HAJI! PLEASE! PLEASE! HOLD ON! DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TO ME?! YOUR MY SANITY! YOUR THE THING THAT KEEPS ME GOING!"Saya began to calm down,"Please Haji...Please...Your my friend...Your everything to me...I love you...I love you Haji...Please get better..."

She rested her head against the bed's mattress, softly she ran her fingers up and down his arm, slowly falling asleep. In a sleep haze, Saya could've sworn she heard Haji say her name, sit up in his bed and take her into his arms up on his bed. When she woke the next morning, she found herself where she longed to be for so many years, she was in Haji's arms. He was asleep, but his face was different, peaceful, serene, and calm. His breathing was also back to normal. She smiled a real smile, and slowly kissed his lips. When she pulled away she saw his eyes open for the first time in days, his lips parted but he had no sound. She talked first,

"Hi."She said hoarsely, throat dry from crying and screaming. Haji chuckled softly, brushing her bangs from her face,

"Hey there."He greeted her back.

"Your awake."Haji nodded,

"I guess so."

"...So...What made you get better?"

"A certin queen of mine, confessed her love to me in the middle of the night. Screaming and crying, even begging for me to live on. You know, the things that keeps people going."They stared at one another in sience for a moment,

"Saya, I love you to-"

"Saya? Are you still-Uh, I am so sorry."Kai and Lewis whom had a box of dough nuts in his hands, both turned red before re-closing the door. Saya and Haji blinked a couple of times before lookng back at one another,

"As you were saying Haji?"Saya asked, Haji coughed.

"I love you, Saya."

"I love you too Haji. I love you too."They smiled as they both leaned in and kissed.

**Aw wasn't that just the sweetest thing? No? Aw well, don't flame us.**


End file.
